


A Long Ride

by Foxy_Flamingo



Series: Star Fox Smut [2]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Co-workers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Flamingo/pseuds/Foxy_Flamingo
Summary: After getting out of a heated situation on Corneria, Team Star Fox heads back to their base. Krystal and Miyu are stuck together in the Arwing together and open up to each other.This chapter takes place after "Smut Wolf 4: Rest Your Weary Head".
Relationships: Krystal & Miyu (Star Fox)
Series: Star Fox Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187522
Kudos: 2





	A Long Ride

A lone Arwing was flying the path less traveled in the void of space. Team Star Fox was staying separated until they got to their base, so they could lessen their chances of being caught. The cramped ship wasn't meant to hold two passengers, but it was managing as well as could be expected, with Krystal piloting, and Miyu sitting across her lap.

The adrenaline had worn off from the shootout at the motel on Corneria. Krystal and Miyu were exhausted and ran out of things to talk about, spending a few hours mostly in silence.

The shoulder strap on Miyu's red dress slipped off for the hundredth time. She was tired of pulling it back on in her awkward position, so she just left it off. The strap could stay down forever for all she cared right now. The night out at the theatre was starting to feel like a distant memory as she slipped in and out of boredom.

Krystal wasn't faring any better. The zipper on her black and blue flight suit was down a dozen centimeters, not that it made her feel much better at this point in the trip. Her hands and arms were getting stiff holding the ship's steering, and her thoughts remained with the rest of the team, hoping they were still OK.

Miyu shifted uncomfortably in Krystal's lap, causing Krystal to shift around as well. Miyu put her arm around Krystal's neck. "Sorry, my arm was getting numb."

Krystal adjusted her head to accommodate the new neck rest. "It's fine" she said flatly, the long trip wearing thinly on her nerves. It was less uncomfortable than the last few positions they tried, but it still wasn't ideal.

Miyu rearranged her legs and caught a glimpse of her prosthetics. "Oh shoot!" she exclaimed, lifting her leg, spreading and curling her toes. "I forgot my shoes at the motel! I really liked those ones." Her ears slumped in disappointment.

Krystal bit her tongue and pat the top of Miyu's thigh sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that" she said as convincingly as she could manage. She was a little annoyed that Miyu was thinking about shoes at a time like this, with their friends' fates unknown. She attempted to guide the conversation in another direction. "I was always curious about the prosthetics, but Fox never talked about them very much, even when we 'were' together."

Miyu put a hand to her mouth and panicked at the awkward situation she found herself in. She gave her a side hug. "I'm sorry Krystal! I had no idea you two split up!"

"It's OK" Krystal said, distantly. She had gotten over it a while back.

Miyu attempted to steer the conversation away from breakup territory. "I don't mind you asking questions about my legs, so ask away" she said with a smile.

Miyu pulled her dress up to her thigh, so Krystal could get a good view of her prosthetics, which started above her knee, and went all the way down to her toes. It was a lightweight material made from a combination of alloys and polymers that gave it strength in some spots, and a degree of flexibility in other areas. "The colour doesn't match terribly close to my fur, but at a distance, it blends well enough. I'm not entering any swimsuit contests, so I'm not too worried" she said with a shrug.

"What does it…" Krystal started, unsure of how to word her thoughts. "...What does it feel like?"

"It's not quite the same sensations, it's hard to describe. I can still feel things, but it's different. It helps me keep my balance and whatnot. But thankfully if the pain gets above a certain threshold, it stops the signal. That way if your legs are on fire or something, it's slightly less of a problem to deal with."

Krystal gulped at the grim example. "Do you…" she starred, flustered about asking such a deeply personal question.

"I think I know what you want to ask. Don't worry, everyone wants to know" Miyu put a hand on her shoulder.

Krystal was reassured enough to push her doubts away. "Do you miss your...original legs?"

"I don't miss having really ticklish feet, but I do miss my little fuzzy lynx toes" she said wiggling her prosthetic toes. They clicked gently where they rubbed against each other. "Thankfully fighter ship technology has improved a lot in the past couple of years, so the prosthetics aren't required to become a pilot anymore. It's just a dumb tradition they do now." She thought about them and groaned a little. "When you get them, they don't tell you how much it'll cost to replace them later on in life, so you gotta make sure you take care of them."

They were both silent for a few moments.

Krystal broke the silence first. "I'm sorry I never told you about Fox and I splitting up. I kind of buried myself in work when it happened. That's when I started being the crew's therapist."

Miyu put her hand on Krystal's. "You don't have to apologize for being busy."

Krystal smiled "Thank you." She took a breath and continued "Things were fine when we first got together. Fox and the others taught me how to fly, which was an incredible feeling, and still is. Later on, I joined them on missions. It didn't take very long for Fox to start being very protective of me though.

"Sometimes he would put himself in harm's way to ensure I would be OK. I appreciated him looking out for me, but I was able to handle myself, and he was jeopardizing the mission with his actions.

"It got to the point where he started keeping me out of missions he thought were too dangerous. The team tried to voice their concerns when they thought he might be taking things a little too far, but Fox said they were blowing things out of proportion, and came up with excuses for why I was sitting out this or that mission.

"It didn't take an empath to see he was lying, but the team started relying on me to tell him that his emotions were affecting his leadership skills. As his partner and the resident empath, you could imagine he would trust my judgement. Instead, he ignored our concerns and doubled down on his decisions.

"I got fed up and didn't bother giving him an ultimatum. I chose for him. I broke up with him and dedicated my downtime to helping the team with the mental wounds they might have gotten.

"When I became the crew's therapist, Fox thought he succeeded in keeping me out of danger, but I still went out on missions as well.

"Now we're just friends that work together. I keep things pretty professional, and we don't hang around very much anymore, now that I think of it…I'm not sure that we're even really friends anymore to be honest." A little embarrassed, she looked away from Miyu as she realized the direction her life had taken her lately.

Krystal shook her head. "Anyways, it was a mistake to date a co-worker. It was difficult to stop, because we didn't start out working together. He just swooped in one day and swept me off my feet" she smiled, and her eyes watered a little.

"Sometimes I think of going back to my homeworld to recentre myself, but I honestly don't know if it would do me any good. I have a lot of baggage with that place."

Krystal rubbed her eyes a little. "Sorry. I've been rambling much too long about my personal life" she said.

"That's OK, you're alright to vent to me. I think we're friends by now, right?" Miyu asked with a smile, squeezing Krystal's arm in reassurance. "It makes the trip feel less long too" she said while stretching as far as she dared in the cramped cockpit. "And by the sounds of it, you don't get to talk about what's bothering **you** very much. You're too busy… psycho...lo..mogizing others.

"Psycholo what??" Krystal giggled into her hand.

"I'm tired, OK! Normally I'd be in bed asleep by now, or-" she bit her tongue before saying anything else, but Krystal felt the lust in her thoughts.

Krystal narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to look at Miyu. "What would you be doing by now?" she said, smiling wickedly. "What were you up to on Corneria anyways?"

"I was at a medical convention for work. They want me to be up to date on all the latest techniques and technologies." Miyu looked out the window and twiddled her thumbs a little. "And...maybe hooking up in my off time..." She bit her lip and thought about that one cutie she saw at the theater. Realizing she was still sitting in Krystal's lap in silence, she decided to change the subject.

"I'm super jealous of your tail" Miyu said suddenly, resisting the urge to bury her face in it like a pillow. "Mine is just a little stubbins. I'd kill for this." She quickly added "But you're safe. You're my friend" she smiled awkwardly, unintentionally showing too many sharp teeth.

Krystal chuckled. "Since you'll be getting one of your own someday, from unscrupulous means, you should know it's a lot of work to maintain.

"Shampooing and conditioning it is a real task, so most days I shower with my tail sticking out of the stall so it doesn't get wet."

Miyu laughed, "I'd love to see that!" Her eyes grew wide with embarrassment when she realized how that sounded out loud.

"Don't worry, I knew what you meant" Krystal assured. "I'm an empath, remember?"

"That doesn't make me feel much better" Miyu jokingly pouted and crossed her arms in a vain attempt to shield her emotions. "Now I'm thinking of all the embarrassing emotions I didn't realize I was giving off tonight."

Krystal thought back to the things she unintentionally felt from Miyu during the trip. "I try not to focus directly on people's emotions if I can help it, otherwise it feels like I'm prying into private matters. I'm sure you know I can make people very uncomfortable when they find out what I can do. When it comes to the people that I'm close to, they know I keep out of their emotions. I don't want anyone to be more uncomfortable with me than they already are. Unless we're trying to get information out of them" she added, grinning. "But enough of that. How would you like to touch my tail?"

 _"Be cool be cool be cool be cool"_ Miyu thought to herself, hands giddily clasped together, sparkles in her eyes. "Mmhmm" she said, nodding her head.

They shifted around in their seats as Krystal reached to the side to get her tail over to Miyu's lap.

Miyu gently pet and squished Krystal's fluffy tail. "Ooooh, it's even softer than it looks. It's like a big stuffed animal, I wanna snuggle it!"

Krystal chuckled a little. "Feel free. It's a long trip, and we're short on comfort here."

Miyu wrapped her arms around the tail, slowly pressing it against her. Her heart melted, and she was silent for a few moments, with the exception of the soft moans of comfort.

"So, how is it?" Krystal asked, knowing full well the answer.

"It's extremely therapeutic" Miyu said gleefully, hugging the tail and rubbing her face in it.

Miyu dozed off for a dozen or so minutes while cuddling Krystal's tail. She woke up to Krystal absentmindedly stroking her thigh. Miyu blinked a few times and glanced around to reorient herself. "Umm...Krystal?..."

"Wh-what?" Krystal stammered and took her hand off of Miyu, placing it back on the steering controls. "Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. Space can be quite boring when nothing is shooting at you." Her eyes glanced around to confirm that things outside the ship were really as boring as she thought they were.

Miyu laughed. "It felt nice, I didn't mind it" she said as she nestled her head in the crook of Krystal's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

"You wouldn't consider us...co-workers...would you?" Krystal asked tentatively.

Miyu, still nuzzling her neck, opened her eyes and thought about it for a moment, the gears in her sleepy head turning. "...I would say...occasional at best. Sometimes we just need...a little help on missions...sometimes" she added coyly, starting to piece together Krystal's train of thought. "Besides, I think we're friends now." She ran a finger down the front of Krystal's black and blue flight suit.

Krystal didn't need any more convincing to slide her hand up Miyu's dress, feeling her bare thighs.

Even though she had been pressed up against her for hours, the new touch sent shivers down Miyu's spine. She tugged the zipper on Krystal's flight suit down gently until she got it down to her navel. She slipped her hand inside the suit, rubbing all over the top half of Krystal's body.

Encouraged to push things a little further, Krystal reached up higher and brushed her fingers over Miyu's underwear. She repositioned herself to get a better reach and stroked the front of Miyu's panties.

Miyu squirmed a little and gasped.

Krystal slipped her hand down the front of Miyu's panties. She gently stroked the outside a little before sliding a finger inside, where it was smooth and wet.

Miyu breathed in deeply and pushed her hips towards Krystal's hand. "Shouldn't your attention...and hands…be focused on flying?" she said breathily, not really caring if they crashed into space debris.

"I've actually had the ship on autopilot for hours, I just didn't know what to do with my hands." Krystal admitted.

"I'd say...you seem to know exactly what to do...with your hands right now" Miyu said between squirms.

Krystal blushed a little.

Miyu reached below her to give Krystal the same treatment, but couldn't get to her while she was sitting in her lap. She leaned into Krystal's neck and gave a few gentle kisses before wrapping her hands around her head and nibbling her ear.

Krystal moaned softly and refocused on rubbing inside Miyu. "Don't forget who's in charge in this ship" she said in a stern, joking voice.

Miyu pulled herself closer to Krystal, and rocked her hips a little.

Krystal lifted one of Miyu's legs onto the dashboard and spread her out to give her more room to work with. She felt Miyu tense up in her hands and sensed embarrassment, as well as apprehension coming from her. Krystal realized the position she put her in and pushed a button on the dashboard. The windows darkened a little on the inside, and were masked fully from the outside. The privacy was much appreciated, even if they were flying in the middle of nowhere. Miyu relaxed again and melted in Krystal's arms as they continued.

Miyu pressed her hands up against the windows, finding it difficult to keep her pleasure confined to this small space. Her hips rocked against Krystal's hand. She attempted to keep her whimpers soft out of consideration for Krystal's ears.

Krystal stroked up Miyu's neck to her cheek and whispered "We're in space". She smiled and kissed her neck. "Don't hold anything back".

Miyu turned her head away from Krystal and screamed with pleasure.


End file.
